Before the Lobotomy
by Treeni
Summary: Just a songfic about Lucifer and how his eternal love caused him to loose...everything. I dunno why but when I listened to the song I couldn't help but think of him so i decided to write about it. I am going to put out there here I don't own Supernatural and I don't own Greenday... that's all folks.
1. Dreaming I was only Dreaming

_Note: Bold is in the present and normal text in future chapters will be memories. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Green Day's song "Before the Lobotomy" I also do not own the archangels that are not mentioned in the series, they are the last of the original seven often mentioned, of course different cultures have different opinions on names and such, but I've gone through a lot of lore and mythology and these seemed to be their most common names as far as I've seen. This will be my only disclaimer unless I mention another copyrighted item. _

* * *

**Dreaming, I was only dreaming**

** Lucifer opened his eyes to blackness of his dark dank cage. He had actually nearly achieved what humans call sleep. Despite the screams, despite the smell of sulfur, despite the horror that constantly surrounded him, he was able to clear his mind enough to have a dream. It was nice. Lucifer concentrated on it, refusing to let the screams and screeches that usually surrounded his invaded his ears to drown away this one little pleasure.**

** He slowed his breathing and did his best to concentrate on nothing, if this was an easy state for him to go into, he would have done it all the time. He mentally forced away the dank, moist dirt that always surrounded him, always covered him. He forced away the ear piercing screeches that once comforted him in the fact that he didn't suffer alone. The screams that once made him laugh in joy at his small revenge as he took his fathers creations that he loved so much and turned them into something much...darker. Now he was just tired, tired of centuries of the same screams. He forced away the sickening smell of sulfur that he had hated from the start. It was an unintentional side effect that creating demons had, but when he started as long as he got his revenge it seemed worth it. Now he was immune to the sick feeling it gave most, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it. He forced away the demons and he forced away all the memories and centuries he's spent in this literal hell. He wanted to go back to much older times.**

* * *

Sorry for the shortness this is just an intro. Its a song fic i couldn't decide to make it one very very very long chapter or several little ones, I decided to go with the little ones.

NOTE: the lyrics are meant to be underlined, isnt working right now but I'll try again soon.


	2. Of Another Place and Time

I researched about the seven original archangels for this story, Lucifer is not included in most records i've read, but Supernatural generally considers him one. I'm going to just assume he was one until he was locked away. So the other missing archangels are included yaaaaay!

Also a small note **Bold like this** means that you are reading in the present Lucifer is physically in the pit caged away. Regular text on the other hand means you are reading through the memories that are going through his head as he tries to force away his horrid present.

**Underlined like** **this**means lyrics. this is a songfic but the lyrics are very sparse especially the beginning ones.

* * *

**Of another place and time**

** He closed his eyes again letting himself fade back into his meditation state and let himself drift though memories, clear skies, wind rushing against his wings, the bright white heaven was surrounded in, every detail of every little thing could be seen crisp and clear from his wide eyes that always held a certain spark of joy that not even Gabriel could quite achieve. He dreamt of when he was the Morningstar, a symbol of light and happiness.**

Lucifer roamed through the skies, flying without a care in the world. Angels cheered on at the sight of their wonderful Morningstar, gracing them with his presence. Crowds of angels would stop and watch in awe as the brightest angel in heaven flew. It truly was a sight to behold. His wings were the purest of white you had ever seen, even their glow was a bright beautiful white aura that glimmered around them. He was without question, the brightest angel in heaven.

"Hey! You done showing off?!" Raguel, one of the original eight archangels questioned with a thick australian sounding accent, catching up to his older brother. Raguel's wings held bits of yellow mixed with "salmon" as he so defensively called the pinkish color and orange. The aura that surrounded him was a wispy almost neon orange.

"Only if you can catch me little brother!" Lucifer spouted taking off as fast as he could. Raguel, kept up well, but he wasn't quite as fast as his brother, so he settled for yanking one of his feathers.

Lucifer's wings gave out underneath him and it caused him to lose control, he went pummeling down at intense speeds, he was able to rear up just before he was about to hit ground, but it didn't leave him enough time to avoid one of the poor youngling angels first learning how to fly, instead of crashing into them though he was able to grab on to them and flip himself around to crash into a "conveniently" placed wall instead, before they both fell the few feet left to the ground.

Lucifer let out a groan and loosened his arms so the young angel could pull away. Lucifer's injuries healed quickly enough and he was quite used to things like this by now. He sat up and looked towards the young angel to check up on him. "Are you alright young one?" He asked rubbing his head.

The young angel just nodded sheepishly, amazed that the wonderful morningstar was acknowledging him at all, much less saving him.

Lucifer tried to blink his vision clear and realized it, in fact was clear. He stared surprised towards the little angel and curious. "Your wings, they're black." He said with no mockery, just observance.

The angel folded his wings behind him and looked down ashamed. His own wings were horrid in comparison to Morningstars. They were an abomination, at least thats what many of the other young angels would say. The older ones pretended they didn't notice, but he saw the distaste in their eyes.

"No, please don't." Lucifer said with a frown as the little angel tried to hide his wings away. "Please, can I see them?" he pleaded soft sweet tones.

The little angel froze, but after a moment slowly spread out his wings. Lucifer looked on in awe at them. They main colors of the feathers were black with navy feathers mixed in and a dark blue aura that surrounded them. His wingspan was much wider than he expected anyone of his age to have.

Lucifer looked on with a big toothy grin on his face. The angel thought Lucifer was laughing at him and quickly tucked them away again. In truth, the archangel was just amazed, he had never seen wings like that before.

Lucifer pushed himself into a kneeling position, which brought him almost to eye level with the youngling. "Young one, your wings are beautiful." He said with such intense sincerity it made made the angel jump. The little angel looked up at Lucifer surprised, his wings fluttering slightly in embarrassment. "What's your name?"

"Cas-Castiel." The angel said twitching his head to the side slightly.

"I'm Lucifer, you can call me Luci if you like though." Lucifer said with an encouraging smile at the little angel.

"I-I couldn't do that..." Castiel said trailing off and looking away slightly.

"Castiel." Lucifer said putting his hands on the young angels shoulders and getting his attention once more. "I would very much like it if you would fly with me someday."

Castiel's expression turned into one of pure shock as he stared at the archangel.

"Lucifer." A kind voice sounded from the side. "Don't you think you've distracted my student long enough? Young Castiel must be getting back to his flying lesson." Jophiel reasoned walking over to the pair.

"My thoughts precisely." A much sterner voice sounded from above as Michael landed right behind the small group. "Raguel, you can come out now."

The playful angel crept out from his hiding place slowly and gave his audience a big grin.

"You two must apologize to Jophiel for interrupting his class and Castiel for barreling into him like a maniac." Michael said with a do-as-I-say-or-else look.

Raguel pouted and Lucifer sighed. "Alright, alright I give big brother. I am sorry Jophiel, I did not mean to cause such a ruckus and Castiel I am sorry as well, I did not cause you fright did I?" Lucifer asked the little angel.

Castiel still wide eyes and marveled at the fact that four of the eight archangels were standing before him just shook his head quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I guess it's partially my fault." Raguel said rubbing his neck guiltily.

Lucifer looked at him incredulously. "Partly?!"

"We must be getting back brothers." Jophiel said simply to calm the light hearted argument that would have started. Castiel did not need to see this. He patted young Castiel on the back and led him back to the group.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" Michael asked with a sigh before raising one eyebrow. "Raguel, Lucifer, where's your third?" he asked with interest.

The two shrugged and pretended like they had no idea what he was talking about as they noticed their youngest brother Gabriel slowly sneaking up behind Michael with a vase full of lord knows what. The substance poured all over Michaels wings and hair as he stood still, glowering at the youngest archangel.

"GO GO GO!" Gabriel yelled taking off before Michael could grab his wings and yank him back.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Raguel yelled taking off behind him laughing all the way.

Lucifer laughed too when he noticed the substance was a mixture of clay and water that would make Michaels feathers too stiff and too heavy to fly. Lucifer stuck his tongue out at his oldest brother before taking off as well with a two fingered salute.


	3. Where My Family's From

_Note: please remember bold is the present normal is the past and underlined is lyrics. _

**Where my family's from**

**Despite popular belief, Lucifer has always loved God and his angels, he's loved them more than anything. If his father had told him to strike himself down he would have stuck his blade into his grace without hesitation. He would do anything for them. It was humans he would not stand. He missed his long talks by crystal clear lakes with Jophiel and watching Raguel's protective manner of the smaller of God's creations, constantly defending them from the larger predators. He missed Chamuel's long preaches about love and constant meddling in the other angel's private affairs.**

It was a rare sight indeed to see all of the archangels together anywhere but the room of congregation, a private room meant for archangels alone. Today however, was a bit different. Today something amazing was meant to happen and all of the Archangels were assembled on earth to witness it, they even brought two young angels. Lucifer had insisted on bringing little Castiel and despite himself, the obedient little angel had looked longingly towards a slightly older angel a bit innocent longing. Said angel that Lucifer had only recognized from being sent to Michael once or twice for trouble making Lucifer liked him instantly (mostly for pestering Michael) and decided to bring him a long. He had found out the angel's name was Balthazar and he was very loyal to young Castiel. He wasn't sure exactly what sparked this loyalty in still such a young angel, but Lucifer thought it was good for the both of them. Lucifer always had a bit of a soft side for the rebels. They reminded him of himself. He thought they were innovative and imaginative, not troublesome. Michael seemed to disagree and gave his younger brother an eye of disapproval at his current companions.

Lucifer paid his elder brother no regard and led the two young angels away from the stiff and towards the other of the archangels. They were all assembled on the beach. Jophiel was sitting against a large rock, looking out towards the rising sun, Chamuel a tall and slender angel with bleach blond hair and baby blue eyes, was next to him, talking poor Jophiel's ear off in a suave French accent at how romantic the scene was and his current conquest to bring together this angel or that. Raphael was sitting a little distance away, staring towards the former two shaking his head. Raphael often joined Jophiel in in peaceful places on earth. The two often had light hearted and meaningful debates together, but not even their quiet medic had the patience to stand Chamuel for long periods of time. Lucifer looked over to Uriel who was just laid out seeming to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Lastly, the ever mature Raguel and Gabriel were already off in the water engaged in a heated splash fight, to everyone else it looked ridiculous, but to them splash wars were serious business.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and stared at the two archangels in the water curiously looking clearly confused. Even Balthazar looked slightly bewildered watching the almighty archangels acting so much like younglings.

Lucifer couldn't help but smile at the sight. It was very cute. Angels had emotions, they were just trained out of them from a very young age, angels were soldiers. Some of course were more expressive than others and there were many that took their training over the top, to never express emotions and it was worse with every new generation of angels. However, archangels were special; they had the luxury to keep their emotions. Archangels, unlike regular angels, were not soldiers. They were generals and leaders, they needed their emotions to guide them to do what is right and know what is wrong. They had to make decisions for all of heaven and their only higher authority was god himself. So yes, two all mighty powerful archangels playing in the water must seem strange to a young angel who would be constantly observed and reminded of such actions being wrong.

Lucifer grinned at the two young angels before taking off in flight above his younger brothers in the water and letting himself drop in with a big splash! over the younger archangels. Two yelps between protest and joy sounded simultaneously as they were hit with said splash. When Lucifer resurfaced Gabriel was giggling, oh yes giggling. Not that he would ever admit it to certain people of the future. Raguel on the other hand was staring at Lucifer with his jaw dropped, before it morphed into a smile and he instantly sent his own little wave Lucifers way.

The three most playful angels continued on for a while not even giving Michal's glare or Raphael's eyes rolling any regard. They were having fun, so if Mikey and Raphie wanted to keep the sticks up their asses good on them. Chamuel started preaching on about how full of life his brothers were and got off the topic of love; which caused Jophiel who was currently getting his ear talked off to smile slightly relief. It may not of ceased the constant talking, but at least it was a subject change. Uriel just ignored the three, "troublemakers" as he looked to call them, antics and just enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Castiel and Balthazar seemed to be taking a page from Uriel's book because they too seemed to just relax on the sand watching the archangels with perplexity. It wasn't long before the trouble trio seised their antics and joined the others on the beach. Raguel took pity on poor Jophiel and took Chamuel's attention away from the older archangel. He diverted the blonds seemingly endless energy away from constant talks and instead on simple games and such that held the ADD angel in check. Gabriel instead headed towards the younglings, showing off little tricks to awe the little angels. Gabriel held a sparkling light hovering just inches over his palm before he tossed it high up in the air and it cracked and exploded in a fury of lights. Balthazar grinned at the trick, but Castiel seemed completely in awe of it, staring at the sky in wonder. Lucifer grinned to himself watching the three. Gabriel seemed to have taken to them very quickly, especially Castiel whose utter wonder seemed to make Gabriel particularly giddy. It really was very cute. Lucifer headed over and sat next to Michael who, what else is new, was in a bit of a brooding mood. Michael was leaned against a palm tree a good distance away from the other angels just staring at the ocean unblinkingly. Lucifer shuffled next to him and folded his hands in his lap, looking towards the ocean as well. They sat silently for a good while. Michael held a straight impassive face, while Lucifer doted a soft, content expression.

"I have a good feeling about those youngling brother." Lucifer chimed in.

"You always did have an affinity for troublemakers." Michael responded flatly.

"Oh come on, they're not troublemakers. Balthazar seems...spirited and what exactly has Castiel done to be considered a troublemaker."

"He insists on prodding where he shouldn't. I've seen it for myself. He always insists on...helping the other angels."

"Helping? That's your issue with him brother? Isn't it a good thing that he's helping the others to excel?"

"No. It is not how things are done. When preparing angels should learn to excel or fail on their own abilities. Helping will dilute the creations to come with weakness."

"So you have a problem with the fact that we have different strengths and weaknesses?"

"I have no weakness."

Lucifer sighed knowing it was untrue, but he knew Michael would never admit to being anything, but perfect. "I understand brother, but if everyone were you things would get very boring."

"As they should!" Michael argued, clearly frustrated. That short temper was, in Lucifer's opinion, one of his weaknesses.

"Regardless, Castiel seems like he will be very important some day. He's a special one." Lucifer stated, clear subject change.

"Yes, I agree." Michael said in a way that seemed very knowing. Not suspicious at all. Lucifer kept silent though. If he was to know, someone would have told him.

The waves rolled softly against the sand, it was perfect weather out beautiful, peaceful and warm. The sounds from the ocean were relaxing even to the angels' ears. Everyone seemed to have calmed down and take a rare moment of relaxation, even Chamuel was keeping quiet. A small gasp was heard from Castiel and Balthazar stood just behind him with an arm on Castiel's shoulders in a protective manner, but his attention seemed to be elsewhere as his grip was lax. The archangels gathered around them in a small circle to see what was going on. Lucifer and Michael were the last ones over, walking at a lazy pace, Michael too uncaring and Lucifer too at ease to hurry. As they arrived at the scene Lucifer looked down over Raguel's shoulder and Michael stood outside of the circle, content on staying out of the crowd.

"Wow." Castiel said in the barest hint of a whisper as if even the slightest sound would break it. Castiel knelt down, keeping his hands carefully perched on his knees as he was very happy to just observe. The others continued to stand as they watched the miracle that was taking place. Balthazar keep a hand on Castiel's back and Lucifer had a fleeting moment of curiosity about what had caused such clinglyness, but it dispersed as his attention was drawn back to the animal who was taking its first steps onto the sand. It was the first animal to take steps on the earth in several eons.

"Don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish." Gabriel chided in as he squatted next to the kneeling fledging.

Lucifer stared down at the small angel and a half smile came upon his face watching the little angel interact. "Special indeed."


	4. Singing, I can hear them singing

A small note **Bold like this** means that you are reading in the present Lucifer is physically in the pit caged away. Regular text on the other hand means you are reading through the memories that are going through his head as he tries to force away his horrid present.

**Underlined like** **this**means lyrics. this is a songfic but the lyrics are very sparse especially the beginning ones.

**Singing, I can hear them singing**

**Lucifer's mind drifted to the choir of angels, the one he once led into beautiful songs. Voices so great that they could make flowers bloom and plants grow. A sound so pure that it could heal wounds and calm storms. Lucifer longed to hear their sweet songs again and maybe, just maybe sing along, even if only once.**

Gabriel held on to Lucifer's hand with a grip so tight Lucifer wondered if it would soon fall off. Gabriel was currently buzzing around things so fast that it actually knocked Lucifer into a few other angels and into a wall once. An over excited Gabriel could be detrimental to physical health.

"Come on, come on hurry up Luci! We're already late! Remember what happened last time we were late?!" Gabriel ushered basically dragging Lucifer at top speeds through the air.

"What are they going to do, scold us? Gabe we're archangels and that desert was not my fault." Lucifer replied with little enthusiasm. He loved choir and music in general, but he did not love getting his arm torn off and swung around when Gabriel changed direction so abruptly it was a wonder to all how he didn't crash. Gabe had the agility of a hummingbird, able to change direction mid-air without warning. He's been like this since he learned to fly. After Lucifer was forcibly thrown into a few more people and even hit a post they had finally made it.

It was a beautiful room with glass ceilings that were at least 50 feet high. You could see the clouds and sky through them. Everything seemed completely unmarred by even the tiniest bits of dirt or grime. Lucifer took his place in the front center, the other angels awing at his presence, while Gabriel took a seat to the side, content just to listen.

The music of the angels truly was something to behold, it was a sound that would be inconceivable to most mortal beings, however the earth itself danced and swayed along with the beautiful music. The choir started out with a solemn song, Gabriel let himself relax and listen to the beautiful music. Down on earth rain clouds started to form in the skies, spilling out a downpour as the sun was blocked out. Trees and branches swayed slowly back and forth. The world itself seemed heartbroken at the sound.

The song ended with one last heartbreaking note and all of the angels participating felt happiness despite the sadness of the song. They all felt a certain amount pride well up inside of them, knowing what they had just done. It had to have been their best performance yet.

The chorus started up once again, but this time a happier tune encompassed the earth. The earth itself was lightening. The sun started to break through the clouds and animals started to chance exiting from their shelters. The world was being shrouded in warmth and happiness.

It was perfect.

At least that's what Lucifer thought when he looked down upon it.

A true paradise.

It was his father's greatest masterpiece and he would protect it.

_Forever._


	5. When the rain had washed away

_Note: As always Bold is the present, underlined is lyrics and normal is memories. _

_2 chapters in one night? How awesome is that?_

**When the rain had washed away**

**Memories shifted once again. In hell happiness never could truly last, for it was not the fate of the damned, angelic or not. He swallowed as that day came to mind. The day he had said no to god. The first thunderstorm, had been in his name as God's rage overtook the world in thunder and lightning.**

Earth had erupted in chaos. Hurricanes, twisters, earthquakes, tsunamis and lightning storms overtook everything. Only one place was exempt, the garden of Eden, where father had kept his damned humans. Lucifer cringed, they were even named Adam and Lilith. What right did these hairless apes think they had?! Already Lucifer could see evil in them. They may have had intelligence, but it was spoiled with selfishness. What right did these beings think they had to fathers love?

"Lucifer, do you understand the orders presented to you?" God asked so calmly it was almost as if he cared about Lucifer's opinion. Poor Lucifer was still so naive and held so much love and respect for his father, that he believed it.

"Father! You cannot ask this of us! They are dysfunctional and broken beings. How can you ask us to love such filth more than you father?!"

Lucifer felt sick now noticing Michael already bowing to the filth.

"How can you ask us to love them more than you who created them, created the soil they walk on and the seas their primitive descendants pulled themselves out of. How can you expect us to love these... these things more than our very own creator?"

"Lucifer." God stated almost eerily calm given the situation. "I have asked you to love and protect these beings, as I have made them in my own image. I will tell you one final time Lucifer. Bow to them, for this is your new task. This is your purpose.

Lucifer fell still, his eyes cast down. He couldn't bring himself to look towards his brothers who were submitting so easily to these... abominations.

Raguel looked on concerned at his brother. It was so strange to see so much... anger... on Luci's face. He was always such a gentle heart, he loved so devotedly to everyone and everything. It wasn't strange at all to find Lucifer on earth just admiring one creation or another. Raguel found it strange he couldn't love humans too. He could hardly fathom what Lucifer found so wrong about them that he would respond so passionately against them.

"He is right. What is so great about these creatures that they deserve so much?! They are lowly beings that should go back into the mud that they crawled from." Uriel spat with distaste.

Gabriel was concerned as well. He couldn't understand his brothers distaste. Gabriel himself had been curiously watching them from time to time. Each of them little creators. It was amazing. He already heard the female create songs and tunes. They made games and shelters. They even seemed to be artistic, a trait that seemed to allude most angels. He thought they were amazing.

Gabriel took a chance and stepped next to his older brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Things will not be as bad as you think brother. If you just take a chance to really see them-"

Lucifer looked up suddenly, a certain coldness filled the room. "No."

"Very well. Michael, Raphael, escort your brothers to the holding cells: they need to be retrained of their place." God said indicating Lucifer and Uriel.

Michael and Raphael moved to do as they were told and Lucifer suddenly felt even sicker, his brothers so easily turned against him. If this is what humans did to this world, he wanted no part of it!

Raguel suddenly sprang into action, darting in front of Lucifer and glared at Michael challengingly. It was fool hearted, but Raguel was always a bit of a rebel.

"Is this not what you wanted of us father?!" Raguel asked in anger. "To be able to think for ourselves?! Just to punish us for disagreeing?!" Raguel defended. Several thousand years later Gabriel would smile to himself humorously at Michael's vessel because no one else would notice how much like another archangel he really was.

Raguel's defiance did nothing but get himself locked up as well. God's word was law and he was not to be questioned.

Seeing the emotionless look in Michael's eyes as he was forced behind bars caused Lucifer to do something he had never done before. He wept.

Unbeknownst to all of the angels, while god was not to be questioned, if it were not for the horrid situation it would almost be laughable how he was questioning himself.


	6. All these scattered dreams

This chapter was a bitch to write. Trying to keep in context with the show and the lore was horrid. One of my favorite parts of Supernatural is that is shows not even Michael is all good and not even Lucifer is all bad. Lucifer's defense actually makes a lot of sense if you sit back and really listen to what he has to say. It's really heart breaking actually.

Supernatural seems to mix creationism and evolution in a way that I can really stand behind, it's very similar to what I've believed throughout my childhood being raised by Atheists on my fathers side and Methodists on my mothers.

Lucifer's and Michael's bond was the hardest thing to personify. They are celestial beings who have been together for billions of years. Everything I've read indicated that Michael and Lucifer were once really close and had a similar relationship to Sam and Dean. However, Sam and Dean beat the apocalypse because of the strength of their bond. I think maybe, as sad as it is to say, they wouldn't have been able to do it had their father survived. So I'm trying to personify Sam and Dean's relationship with an alive father through Lucifer and Michael, if that makes any sense? Also, I know everyone hates Michael (or most people) and I know I gave him a bit of a sob story here, but all the pieces will connect together to even why Michael is the way he is, I promise.

As always **bold** is the presant normal is the past and underlined is the song lines.

* * *

**All these scattered dreams**

**He wanted to think of anything but this, but it was hard to keep distracted in a hole of nothingness. Most would be surprised to know this, but he actually sometimes envied those souls damned and tortured, the ones whose screams echoed through his cage constantly. Because even feeling pain is better than feeling absolutely nothing at all. Sometimes he couldn't even tell if he was alive at all anymore or if he had followed his late brothers to a place unknown.**

Lucifer did not even bother looking up as he felt a presence outside the bars.

"Go away Gabriel, I will not apologize." There was no malice in his voice as he said this, just tiredness. Gabriel was... persistent to say the least.

"It is not Gabriel brother." Michael said monotonously.

"Michael." Lucifer said with a very careful tone. He was both very excited and very nervous to see his eldest brother. Michael was a soldier: in fact, the perfect soldier, he always did what father thought was right without question. It was unnerving to know his brother wasn't on his side, regardless of the issue; father trusted his judgement more than anyone's and if anyone could convince him to see Lucifer's side it was Michael.

Lucifer was also a little more than disgusted that he was willing to defend humans. Those loathsome, damnable creatures. He hated humans with a passion that even he didn't believe was possible and people just wanted him to change his mind? NO. He would not, COULD NOT. They were just so damn _privileged_! These loathsome lesser beings allowed complete free will and they used it for sex, indulgence and _selfishness_! They were corrupt horrid beings not worth the ground they walked on and father loved them for it! It wasn't FAIR. They didn't see the work that went into creating the beautiful world they tainted with their very presence. It wasn't fair that fathers pets were treated better than his children! His children who had been faithful to him for longer than those filthy creatures could even comprehend and what exactly did they have to show for their loyalty?! Nothing but being pushed aside like they didn't matter.

Lucifer would not _stand_ for this sort of treatment, he could hardly believe his brothers did! He didn't blame them though, he knew they just didn't understand. They didn't realize that father was forgetting them, but he would show them. He would show them all the injustice their father was inflicting upon them. Then together they could make father realize his mistake. Lucifer knew together they could do it. They would be a family again. They would.

Lucifer smiled up at his brother after a long moment of silence. It was obvious they were both deep in thought. "Brother." Lucifer said in a much softer greeting this time. There was absolutely no malice in his voice, just love for the older brother he admired so.

"I understand." Lucifer said calmly, a soft smile on his face with eyes full of already made decisions.

Michael stared at him silently for a moment, judging his manner. Honestly nothing could have made Michael happier than Lucifer understanding, but he knew his brother. Deep down he knew it just wouldn't be that easy.

Michael looked Lucifer dead in the eye. "So you will apologize to father for your misbehavior?"

Lucifer's face lost its smile.

Lucifer broke his gaze away from Michael, looking down and collecting his thoughts. "N-no, no. I mean I know you don't understand, and that's okay! But I can help you! I can help you see so we can be happy again!" Lucifer said slowly looking up at his older brother with the most innocent and hopeful expression you can possibly imagine.

Michael barely held his ground.

He loved his younger brother, he really really did. However, protecting heaven and his father's word was his life. Even against family.

He feigned ignorance, hoping more than his own life he was wrong. "What do I not understand brother?"

If he had one, his heart would be breaking with every syllable.

"The humans! They're destroying us Michael, we have to stop it! We _can_ stop it! Together."

Shatter.

"No Lucifer, it is you who does not understand. Father has a plan and we are to follow as he says." Michael said very practiced.

"Screw his plan! It's wrong! Don't you see?! This will destroy us!" Lucifer argued, bashing against the bars in anger. It was no use though, they were impenetrable to angels.

Michael was fuming.

"And you think you know _better_ than him?!"

Lucifer gave a look as if he had been slapped. He knew exactly what he had been implying the entire time, but it was a little different having it said outright.

Lucifer paused, his decision had to be made and now. Letting out a breath Lucifer looked at Michael with a calm and serious expression. "This time, yes I do."

It took every ounce of Michael's control to stop from crying, screaming, shaking his brother. ANYTHING that would stop this path.

He didn't.

"Michael, I can't do it alone. Together we can fix everything. Together we can fix our family and be happy.

Michael glared down at his brother, willing himself to be angrier with his brother than he really was. Lucifer was not going to change his mind.

There was nothing more he could do.

"I cannot abide by this aberration of yours angel. We are done here." Michael said turning his back and walking away, each step destroying him a little more.

Silence took over. Lucifer couldn't believe what had just happened. He hoped it was a delusion of his subconscious, that Michael would come back and set this all straight. They could have been happy.

They _would_ have been happy.

They SHOULD have been happy.

Rage took over.

He wouldn't believe it. They were FAMILY. How DARE he turn his back like that. Against his own brother! Lucifer wasn't just some lesser angel to be lectured! He was an archangel! He would demand respect! He would make SURE they knew he was right.

It was hardly noticeable, but on Lucifer's pure beautiful white wings, a single feather turned black.

_The road to hell was paved with good intentions._

* * *

I know I haven't said it, but please leave a review? I'm really curious to what people think of this.

Oh and here's a shout out to for reading and helping me out with this story. It means a lot.


	7. Dying, everyone's reminded

As always **bold** is the present, underlined are lyrics normal is the memory

I was pretty emotional writing this one.

* * *

**Dying, everyone's reminded**

**No one would ever forget those who died the day he was damned. Lucifer was who was blamed, but it wasn't exactly true. When Lucifer had disobeyed battle lines between the archangels were clearly drawn. He, Raguel and Uriel vs. Michael, Raphael and Jophiel. Michael and Raphael were only following father's orders blindly. They wanted Lucifer to follow orders blindly too, but Lucifer could not accept that when father's favorite trait of his new...toys was their ability to think for themselves. It wasn't FAIR. Lucifer would NOT have it. Jophiel was the only one of the archangels who both fought for the humans and held Lucifer's respect. Jophiel truly believed in the possibilities of what humans could become and accomplish. He was probably the only one who had even the slightest chance of changing Morningstars mind.**

Lucifer was still stuck in his cage, not in hell, for the concept of it had not even been conceived yet. No he was put into Heaven's equivalent of a holding cell as the punishment for the traitor was decided. His belief however did not falter. He would not bow to these...lesser beings! You did not ask a Lion to bow to the lambs, much less love them! Lucifer was fuming. It was incomprehensible why his father asked this of him and Michael, that spineless coward! He didn't care about humans! He was just trying to appease father! He never once took a moment to actually think for himself. No, he was just another mindless soldier. Part of being an archangel meant they were supposed to rise above that! They were supposed to have dignity and pride! How was Michael, who never had an original thought for himself, supposed to lead and inspire armies?! Lucifer did feel a bit guilty for bringing Raguel and Uriel into this though, they did not deserve to also be caged.

Lucifer almost groaned when he heard footsteps, there was no one free from bars he really wanted to converse with right now. Jophiel appeared outside of his cell, looking at his younger brother in sympathy. Lucifer didn't want it, he felt distinctly betrayed by not only Michael, but both Raphael and Jophiel as well.

"Please brother, be reasonable." Jophiel said looking at his brother in sadness. "Father says if you obey now, you can still stay in heaven. Uriel has agreed and he still is very prominent, despite his demotion from archangel."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at. That spineless traitor! He would repay Uriel for this act of injustice later. "I will not bow to those filthy creations!" He yelled slamming his hands against the bars and creating a shockwave to rush through the area they were in. Lucifer could feel himself getting angrier every minute.

Jophiel's wings slumped slightly in disappointment. "They are not horrid as you think little brother, they are quite beautiful." Jophiel stated simply his tone full of sorrow for his brother. He just didn't understand. "Humans are so full of passion and creativity each one of them is like a small miracle. They defy all odds against them. It's actually quite amazing. Even we could learn something from them."

Lucifer had no response for Jophiel. Despite their fight, he still held a high respect for him. He respected the fact that Jophiel actually followed what he believed. Lucifer just sighed and looked up at his brother. "What of Raguel?" He asked.

"Raguel refuses to compromise, he is very protective of you." Jophiel stated with a slight smirk. Raguel Gabriel and Lucifer were almost inseparable. Not only were they brother, they were best friends, the troublesome trio. Most did not mind because it kept a certain joy around. Even Uriel could be inspired to crack a few jokes from whatever misfortune they brought unto their victims.

Lucifer nodded. "What are Gabriel and Chamuel taking from this?"

"They are both trying their hardest to not pick a side. Gabriel wants out of the dispute completely and well... you know Chamuel always trying to be a neutral buffer in every argument. He is currently trying to find a compromise." Jophiel said with a laugh at the younger archangel. Chamuel was so adamant on resolving problems between two parties that it often backfired on him and both were angry with the poor soul.

Lucifer was about to respond when he heard a clanking from the door to his cage. "Raguel!" He said slightly shocked to see his younger brother trying to see him pick a heavenly lock.

"Raguel, you should not be here if you are caught I cannot protect you this time." Jophiel said solemnly. Michael might have been the eldest angel, but Jophiel was like an elder brother to everyone. He was a wise consultant and created only second to Michael.

"How are you here?" Lucifer asked in wonder of how his younger brother managed to escape his own cage. He had thought it impossible.

Raguel just winked with a smirk. "A certain messenger owed me a favor." He stated simply before starting on picking the lock to Lucifer's cage.

Lucifer smiled knowing he was speaking of their youngest brother. They were known for being inseparable for a reason. Gabriel was very innocent and had a weary heart, but smart and tactful. He was a tricky little angel.

Jophiel sighed and looked away, he honestly wanted no part of this civil war. It brought senseless agony to the angels and that was the last thing they needed as mankind was just starting to sprout. Beyond that, Jophiel had sensed a sadness take over their father since Lucifer's imprisonment. Lucifer always was the favorite. He was father's morningstar.

A clink was heard and the cage opened, letting Lucifer free. The bright angel stretched his wings, now having the space to do so. He looked to his younger brother in thanks before giving Jophiel a nod as well. He knew Jophiel should have turned them in. Jophiel gave them a soft smile in reply and returned the nod, signaling for them to go while they could.

Lucifer and Raguel turned to escape while they could, the situation could still be mended, but they would never even have a chance to try if they stayed here. The two were about to take off when sickening scream full of agony echoed through the two runaways ears. It was a sound they've never heard before. It hurt to just listen to.

Raphael stood behind Jophiel with a blade, he only recognised from concepts and idea's between him and the other archangels, plunged through his stomach. This particular design, he felt sick now to even think about, had been taken from his own mind. It was made from the same material used for the bars of the cages. Lucifer's wings dropped and he could barely register what was happening. Raphael... Raphael...killed Jophiel.

Only a flash of regret passed Raphael's eyes before he stared down at Jophiel disgusted. "Traitor." was the only word that escaped his lips. Raphael trembled as he said this though.

They were once close.

Raphael turned away, he could no longer look at the corpse of his brother passed.

"H-How could you Raphiel?! He was our brother!" Raguel screamed. "You're supposed to be an angel of healing!"

Raphael stayed silent and just looked over towards the spot Michael appeared a second later.

"He was letting you escape." Michael said coldly looking at the horrified faces of his younger brothers. Michael himself looked different, strained in a way they've never seen him before. Like he was only standing from will alone. "You would not comply so your fates have been decided. Father has constructed a new imprisonment for you to share beneath humanity. At least you will be together" Michael said impassively.

It was the first time an angel knew loss.

* * *

Don't say I didn't do anything for you supernatural fandom. Do you know how much it sucks to sit there, make a character with a personality and a life and then loose them?

A lot.

Ta ta salt hoarders

Oh a special thanks to and evilblackhole for your reviews of last chapter and Tri Cloud for your review on chapter 1.

Also a super special thanks again to for being my awesome super helpful story fixer. (Not really a beta cause I post them here before she reads them. She DOES help me fix them though)


	8. Hearts are washed in misery

As always **bold** is the present, normal is the memory and underlined is the song.

* * *

**Hearts are washed in misery**

**Lucifer's heart clenched as he thought on what happened next. He never meant to drag his brothers into their dispute this way. When it happened, Lucifer could hardly believe what had just taken place and since then he could hardly handle it. Jophiel's death had sent a chill through every angels grace and it had made the remaining archangels hyper aware of the situation. Lucifer couldn't understand how Michael acted as if nothing happened with Jophiel dead on the floor. He still can't.**

Sensing something amiss Chamuel and Gabriel appeared moments later, both looking in repugnance and horror at the state of things in front of them.

"R-Raphie...?" Gabriel asked hoping this was just a trick. Raphael wouldn't look at the youngest archangel. He couldn't. His orders were to follow Michael and he knew the heartbreaking look on the small angels face would destroy him.

Chamuel had rushed over straight away, ignoring the potential hazardness of the situation. He had to see if Jophiel was alright. His brother HAD to be alright. They're a family. Family wouldn't do this to each other. This wasn't happening. Tears flowed freely from the soft-hearted angel's eyes when he realized his brother had passed.

This couldn't be real!

Could it?...

Raguel charged at Raphael, eyes full of vengeance. This would NOT go unpunished! Raguel tried to grab Raphael's blade from him, but Raphael quickly jerked it back and grabbed onto one of Raguel's wings about to strike. He would have hit him dead on if Chamuel had not jumped in the way, only thought in the second youngest angel was to stop the senseless death. Chamuel could not handle losing another brother. Raphael stabbed right into his heart. It was almost poetic, the romantic dying at the heart.

One phrase passed from him as his life faded. "It...didn't have to be...like this."

Regret flooded Raphael's eyes and he dropped onto his knees. He didn't mean to! Tears started to flow freely, the death of the two most caring of angels weighing hard on his shoulders. He didn't mean to! Even Michael, who had barely batted an eye since the encounter had begun couldn't stop remorse from finding its way into his eyes. . It did not last however, he had a job to do.

He could not let his relationship with the other archangels taint him. Michael was justice. He was the enforcer of their fathers word.

He didn't have a choice.

Even if he wished he did.

Raguel saw red, anger flushed through him as he managed to pull the blade from Raphael's trembling hands and was about to land a killing strike, before he gasped and started wheezing, not able to breathe. Michael's angel blade stuck from his back and the eldest brother loomed behind him dangerously, ready to strike again if necessary. Raguel dropped Raphael's blade and fell lifelessly to the floor. It was only after Raguel fell completely still did Michael's battle stance slump slightly. His fingers trembled slightly, but he forced them into fists to stop.

Gabriel stood still watching everything play out before him. Michael and Raphael would later call it wise. Lucifer would later call it cowardly. It was Lucifer who was right in the end, for it was fear that had Gabriel frozen to the spot.

However harsh his opinion may have been of Gabriel, it was infinitely worse of himself. Lucifer would never really forgiven himself for what had taken place that day. Lucifer had stood, frozen in horror watching his brothers fall, one after another. It was unbelievable, watching his brothers who had been together for eons, during time un-kept and then watching the life fade from their eyes. One second there and the next... gone. If he had just done...something, anything! Maybe he could have stopped it. It was his fault and he knew it, he would know it forever.

But their deaths would not be in vain.

Lucifer would rather join them in a life passed then let that happen.

* * *

... you really cannot say I never did anything for you fandom.

This one hurt! I LIKED Chamuel and Raguel.

*sigh* this was... difficult.

Why did I do this? Because we haven't seen them yet! We saw one of the twins turned archangel Metatron and _NOT_ the other 3 of the main 7 arch angels, really? really really? There HAD to be a reason.

So I spent hours researching, what types of angels they were, what did they do that sort of thing and I made their characters.

and then I killed them

it sucks

):

Anway review if you get the chance. As always thank you for helping me with this and your awesome reviews, cause no one else likes me enough to tell me what they think :P


	9. Drenched in gasoline

**Drenched in gasoline**

**Lucifer thought on to the events that happened next. The chilling memories that turned Lucifer's blood cold, before utter rage inflamed him to an impossible burning sensation that inspired hell itself. His "Big brother" Michael who bowed and devoted himself to those filthy selfish humans, could slay his own brothers so easily. Michael who sent him to spend eternity in this empty place alone. It was this moment that would inspire the once bright eyed, love inspired angel full of life to become cold, twisted and dark.**

Michael had help pull a traumatized Raphael to his feet. Raphael felt... dirty, in a way he could never be clean again.

Repulsive.

Raphael grabbed onto Lucifer with trembling hands and guarded him as Michael created a sickening crack in the earth, at the bottom a steel-like cage of nothing but endless darkness. It seemed to go on forever, but still managed to look horribly confining. Lucifer looked to Michael with sorrow and disillusionment towards the brother he admired more than anything, not but moments ago. How he could kill their brothers so coldly? How can he not care that his brothers are laying dead before him?! Lucifer felt a single tear fall down his face as his worst nightmare passed into his thoughts.

Did... he ever care at all?

Looking at what has just happened before him, everything seemed to point to no.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Michael had always been Lucifer's shining hero, his idol and basically his parent. Michael had all but raised the archangels. Michael was the biggest part of Lucifer's world. Now he could barely look into those cold and emotionless blue eyes. He knew he should run. He had just bared witness to his wrath, but he couldn't... he couldn't let go yet. After losing so many of his brothers he didn't want to loose another.

"Michael... do not let our brother's death's be in vain. Chamuel was right. It does not have to be this way." Lucifer begged, shrugging out of Raphael's shaking hold.

He flew to meet his brother straight on. Hovering in the air just opposite of Michael, Lucifer gave a desperate, heartbreaking look. Everything he had done, had been for them, for his family...

For him.

Sorrow filled Michael fleetingly seeing his favorite brother like this while knowing what was to come, but it faded as fast as it came. He took a breath and steeled himself once more before looking towards their father's morningstar.

"Yes, it does. Because father wills it." Michael said simply and his angel blade erupted in flames as he used it and instead of stabbing him, he more batted him. The motion plunged Lucifer into the deepest darkest pits of hell. The crack sealed as if the angel Lucifer had never existed.

Heaven went on without him, without his fallen brothers. Like they were never there. Months felt like decades in his godforsaken pit and each second was utter agony. Slowly his rage consumed him. They wanted to forget about him huh? Well, he would have to remind them so they would never forget! Forsaken souls like him were sent to roam freely in the rotting hole his cage resided in. The longest resident being one of God's first creations.

Lilith.

Lucifer never laughed so hard than the day he took her soul and twisted it into something much darker.

They would later be called demons.

* * *

Sorry this ones a couple hours late, were dog sitting for my sister and my dog Juno was literally guarding me for like 2 hours. I couldn't even get off the couch without her climbing further on top of me.


	10. Laughter, there is no more laughter

Woooow, its been a few days since I updated, between my brothers birthday, helping him move, getting used to a new work schedule, my beta getting busy herself and completely getting pulled into another writers stories on here, I've been a bit busy. Speaking of that writer go read **aLoggedinreader's** stories if you get the chance, she's fantastic.

This chapters also longer than any I've written for this story so far, it sort of got away from me and after the previous chapters I dont know about you readers but I know I needed a happy chapter.

What about you?

As always underlined is lyrics **bold** is the present and normal is the memories.   


Enjoy

* * *

**Laughter, there is no more laughter**

**Lucifer would have given ****_anything_**** for his old life back. His empire, his status, anything. He missed his family. They were all that mattered to him. He knew getting back his old life was impossible, but he would grip onto the followers he could and start a new family. Everyone said that Sam was destined to be his true vessel because they were so alike. Two peas in a pod. In this way though, he was just a bit more like the elder Winchester. Nothing would stop them from grasping tight and holding onto their families with everything they had, because together they would be okay again.**

**With a family he could be happy again. **

**He didn't need his father. **

**He ****_didn't_**** need his brothers.**

**Though it was unclear who exactly he was trying to convince of that.**

**Don't laugh, but Lucifer actually felt a little choked up, ****_barely_****, as a really happy memory finally started to resurface into his mind. It was his favorite memory in fact. Funny how the best of moments were usually the simplest. **

Lucifer and Raguel had actually started the game one on one; however it wasn't long before Gabriel was on the sidelines watching. He made the two players swear up and down that they would let him play next round. They had once played a mean trick on poor Gabe that they said he could play the winner, then continued to play rounds against each other, pretending like they hadn't started a new round. This went on an off for three days before Gabriel fled and hid on Pluto pouting.

Gabriel may have been great at playing jokes, he wasn't always the best at taking them.

Halfway through Chamuel had joined in next to Gabriel, the two goofballs alternated who they cheered for, though not even their obnoxious cheering could break the two archangels from their concentration. They were far too used to such antics. By the time round two started, Gabriel and Chamuel eagerly made a circle with Lucifer and Raguel and just before the round was about to begin, Uriel slumped into a seat by Gabriel. By the glares being sent Raguel's way and the smug smile on his face, he had a clear winning streak going. The other players however, seemed determined to amend that fact. Jut before round five Raphael and Jophiel sauntered into the room together, in the middle of a long conversation.

"Hello brothers, do you care to join us?" Chamuel asked enthusiastically with water dripping down his face. He had obviously lost the last round. This didn't seem to deter the huge smile on his face however or stop him from bouncing in his seat.

"You bunch are no more mature the fledglings." Raphael said pointedly crossing his arms.

It was kind of true, they had even invented the game in their early days of creation.

"I must agree with Raphael." Jophiel said solemnly to the group. Raphael straightened himself, stuck on his high horse after hearing his brother's agreement.

"This is very childish display. However, on occasion, I do not believe that to be a bad thing." Jophiel continued with a twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly a cloud appeared over top of Raphael, down pouring all over him and soaking the serious angel to the bone.

Dripping wet and glowering, Raphael slowly turned towards Jophiel with an accusatory glare. How _dare_ Jophiel embarrass him like that?!

Jophiel feigned a look of innocence. He may be the thoughtful and understanding brother, but he definitely had a sense of humor. He was the archangel of beauty not prudeness. Do not misunderstand however because beauty in this sense means the beauty of god's wisdom and the beauty of a pure soul.

"Oh come on Raphie! Is your ego so soaked you cannot spare a bit of bonding time with your brothers?!" Lucifer asked with a wink towards Jophiel, who managed to find a seat in between Chamuel and Lucifer.

"Come on Raphie! Play with us!" Gabriel said with a toothy grin.

"I think he's too scared." Raguel sated flatly with a smirk, not even sparing his brother a glance. He didn't need to look at him to know that he was being glared at.

Lucifer snorted. "You may be right, why would he play if he knows he's just going to loose? It's not like he could keep up even if he _did _play."

The troublesome trio couldn't help their snickers at Raphael's expense, even Jophiel and Uriel looked like they were barely holding back their own laughter. Raphael was positively fuming.

"I wouldn't worry too much anyway Raphael, no one could do worse than Chamuel here." Uriel quipped at the only angel who had no reaction during the healers teasing session.

Chamuel looked towards Uriel, pouting with watery eyes. "You wound me brother." he said putting a hand over his grace.

Uriel rolled his eyes, but grinned as the entire group was laughing at the exchange. It was all in good fun after all.

Raphael finally took a seat on the other side of Chamuel with Raguel to his right.

The competition started to get intense. All of the archangels were in it to win it and most of them were not above cheating. However, in the middle of round eight, in walked Michael. The room fell silent.

They were all waiting for orders. It was too bad, it seemed the game had to end.

There was a long _awkward_ moment of pause.

The group continued to stare silently towards the leader of the archangels and he started right back, waiting for his brothers to continue on. They were unknowingly in a stalemate out of respect from all of the younger archangels to their leader and their leader's lack of social understanding.

After a very extended moment, it was apparent that the game would not continue, Michael slowly sat down outside of the circle. "How... do you play?"

The players, still silently stared at their eldest brother silently, out of bewilderment now more than respect.

It was true he had never played before, but he had never seemed to show an interest before.

After another long moment of pause, an ecstatic look came over Lucifer's face. He was more than thrilled! He clapped his hands once with a big grin before rubbing them together in his excitement. Lucifer could hardly believe his older brother was going to play with them, but he was _not_ going to waste the chance!

"Alright! Anyone against starting over?" Lucifer asked his brothers looking around the circle.

"Nah, Chamuel would have lost the round anyway. What was it?- the last four games he lost round one?" Raguel asked with a cheeky grin.

Chamuel opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off before he could

"Really? That's all? I would have thought it to be at least six." Jophiel stated teasingly.

"We had to break Raguel's winning streak somehow." Uriel stated calmly leaning back on his hands. he recalled with a smile how they had made a silent pact to get Raguel out ASAP one game. They happened to be lucky enough to catch him by surprise and knock him out first round.

Raguel stook his tongue towards Uriel and his other brothers who nodded in agreement with the angel of wisdom. He would get his revenge! He was the angel of justice after all!

Michael stood there a bit lamely, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do next. He had never been in this sort of situation before. Thankfully his youngest brother came to the rescue.

Gabriel shifted away from Lucifer before patting the floor of the space he had made.

"Mikey! Come sit by me!" Gabriel chirped in happily. He seemed pleased as punch his oldest brother was joining in the fun.

Michael gratefully accepted the "olive branch" his brother had extended him and sat down between Gabriel and Lucifer. Though, looking back, it may have been a mistake to sit in between two of the three trouble inducing angels.

Lucifer tapped his pointer and middle finger against his knee, it was his give that he was using his grace, like how Gabriel snapped. He didn't _have _to actually do anything of the sort, but it was more effortless for him when he did. A small heavy looking grey cloud moved from it's place over Jophiel to the center of the circle, directly from a shiny gold twirling arrow, it looked to be made completely from the finest gold. The cloud expanded loosing its darkened look to become much more of a bright cotton white.

"Here, just nudge the pointer like this." Lucifer said, flicking the pointer with his grace. It spun in circles for an entire minute before slowing down and landing finally in front of Raphael.

Raphael rose an eyebrow, but quickly shifted his expression back to a blank look as the cloud shifted to move above him.

"Now Raph will take a bit of the cloud and condense it to at least half the size then replace it in the cloud once more." Lucifer explained as Raphael demonstrated, using his grace to preform said actions. "Then he hits the spinner and the next person the arrow lands on goes next."

Again went the shiny gold spinner, giving off a beautiful glint as it moved. It finally landed on Chamuel, who perked up at the prospect of his turn then followed through the same sequence. It was fairly apparent that no one was playing hardcore yet. They were too afraid of punishment from the oldest archangel from stepping out of line.

"See Mikey? It's simple." Gabriel said as he took his own turn. "Whoever the water finally falls on is the loser and is out for the remainder of the game. This continues until only one person is left.

The game was designed to help young angels learn to control their grace, however as the angels matured, the game difficulty increased so it could be played at almost any age, one just had to try and play with angels of their own power level.

The game was simple the way poker is simple, on paper there's not much tto it, but actually playing could be pretty intense. There were only a few rules to the game.

1. You cannot use your grace the entirety of the spinners twirl. It was meant to be randomized.

2. The clouds had to reside over the player whose turn it was their entire turn span.

3. Water could not be added from outside resources besides the appointed cloud in the game.

Not that the archangels didn't break the rules at least _most_ of the time. Ever question one of them about that fact though and they would ferociously deny such scandalous accusations.

Two spins later and the pointer finally landed on the oldest archangel. He didn't quite understand the appeal yet. It seemed rather dull to be honest. He slowly pulled out the demonstrated amount, proceeded to condense it to half of its size then finally began to replace it back into the cloud, just about to spin for the next person when he felt a strong grace. Suddenly the entire cloud condensed. Michael stared blankly up where the cloud was hanging before to see it had disappeared, leaving him completely drenched. His hair dripped over his eyes as he carefully looked to each of his brothers. He looked from one to another, seeing each of them stark still and staring back at him in both awe and a bit of fear. He finally looked towards the last brother in the circle, Lucifer to see a cocky grin plastered on his brother's face.

Lucifer gave hi brother a big innocent smile. "Did I forget to tell you that the other players would be using their graces as well to try and make you loose?" He asked, letting out a teasing and slightly condescending laugh.

Michael had actually begun to understand finally why this game was so popular among his brothers, a competition of wits, power and preciseness. This new information made the game a bit more appealing. However, Michael glared so hard at Lucifer the other archangels were worried about Morningstar's health. Surely Michael wouldn't kill Lucifer over a silly game.

...Right?

Suddenly a large grey cloud appeared out of no where over Lucifer instantly turning into water and soaking Lucifer thoroughly.

"Yes, I think I understand now brother." Michael replied with a grin that mimicked the one Lucifer wore previously.

If Lucifer's expression wasn't enough to send the other archangels into laughter, Michael's reply was. Gabriel actually fell onto his back from laughing so hard. Even Raphael had an amused smile on his face.

Lucifer eyed Michael hard, dramatically pretending he was actually upset before a proud smile came upon his face.

"Yeah Mikey, I think you get it." Lucifer said patting Michael's shoulder before joining the rest of his brothers in their guffaw's and giggles.

_The rest of the day would be spend between the brothers playing and trying to outdo each other in the silly little game. They were actually so distracted that they forgot some of their daily duties in managing earth and the planet's keep up._

_That, boys and girls, is how the Sahara desert came into existence._

* * *

__As always a shout out to for being such a wonderful beta and also a shout out to aloggedinreader for being so wonderful and reading my story upon request, it was amazing of her to do and I felt very privileged getting her input.

So here's a question for all of you readers: Do you think Lucifer, from everything implied in supernatural, deserves sympathy?

I know this story is very sympathetic towards him, but it's meant to be giving his point of view. It doesn't necessarily mean it's the right point of view.

Please review and drop your answer in the review as well or a pm. Goodnight all. Happy Raphael day.


End file.
